


easy, easier, easiest

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Piper POV :: S1-S2 stuff :: Piper running and wanting and a Belle & Sebastian song</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy, easier, easiest

i gave myself to sin  
i gave myself to providence  
and i've been there and back again  
the state that i am in  
(Belle & Sebastian) 

. . .

Piper dreams of running.

Running around that muddy, beaten-down prison path, and slamming into fences. Running down the street where her house sits empty, light-bulbs going out no matter how much she tries to slow down and look inside. Running on a beach, feet buried in the white sands of so many years ago, and birds up in that bluer than blue sky mock her with the flap of their wings.

/ / /

Easy: the bite burns a little in the warm water but she is thinking of bands she won't be hearing and of Chinese food she'll be eating and of letting a nice Jewish boy fret over her wounds – the ones he can see as well as the ones he cannot see; she is thinking of washing off and wiping away these days of being untethered, of being disconnected, of being so incredibly lonely.

Piper is thinking ' _this is what good girls who don't jump down from moving buses get_.'

Easier: the lies got her to this moment, the lies help her to survive it, and somewhere on the back of her tongue is the taste of Alex; Alex – sweet and bitter, right and wrong, gone but not forgotten – and they cling without trying to, fingers caught in hair as thighs slide faster and faster, and they care without saying so, tender looks turning into tender touches, and they are a 'they' all over again.

' _It's you and I, all over again_ ', and Piper holds Alex close, close enough to remember, close enough to crave so much more.

Easiest: the letters cut her fingers but she cannot stop smiling; smiling at her wicked cleverness, smiling at her sickeningly sweet selfishness, smiling over all the ways in which she is still the same – wanting and so taking, taking and so having – and Alex won't like it, not the bars nor the guards, and maybe drug cartels will give up the chase and maybe this is their swan song and Alex won't like it, not one bit...

... _but I am the moon, Alex, and you are sun, blinding me right back into your arms_.

/ / /

But Piper dreams of running away from herself most of all.

/ / /

**(end)**


End file.
